Strange days and stranger times
by Cold memory
Summary: When an ordinary man with a checkered past gets sucked into a strange portal how will he survive in a world perfect and pristine compared to his harsh reality. Rated M for safety.


**Strange days and stranger times**

Chapter 1

If I knew how today would turn out i would have never left my house. I would have done everything in my power to stay in bed and never get up again. I got sucked up into a blinding light and now I was a horse thing in a very strange forest that looks like something straight out of a fairy tale but I am getting ahead of my self. My name is Brandon and I am 23 but that is irrelevant as I soon found out. It was an ordinary day in my ordinary apartment in my ordinary life. I did my morning routine and headed off to work. I arrived at the market I work at. The job is terribly boring but it pays the bills. I often find myself day dreaming about my days in the marines. I wasn't some over the top hero who has balls of steel and willingly stared death in the eyes. I was a 22 year old marine who was deployed in the later years of the Afghanistan conflict. I was placed in a medium sized squad of about 8 soldiers which I wasn't with for long. We were sent on peace keeping missions in villages near the borders in an effort to keep insurgents and extremist in check and out of the way.

I was always complaining about how we never see any action and why we should be on the front lines. I was a young and stupid kid who has never saw real combat first hand and if I could change anything I did while in the marines it would be my 39th patrol with my squad. They always tell you no matter how comfortable things get always stay on your toes because the enemy will strike on their own accord, not yours. If I was thinking that things would have gone so much more smoothly than it did. But I was young and stupid so after receiving another report of possible enemy activity in the local bazaar I dismissed it. The squad and I were doing our routine passes through the market area before our patrol ended just like every other time. We did a quick sweep of the outer market area before moving to the more densely populated inner market. As we were walking through one of the larger stretches of vendor stalls we began to notice that the locals began to disperse the further we went.

We were about halfway through when the first shot rang out. We din't know where it came from but that sniper round came with vengeance and hell fire. As soon as it was fired a whole platoon of makeshift soldiers and radicals came out of their hiding spots opening fire on us. Our support gunners, Sinclair and Smith were dead before they hit the the blood stained ground. My first thought was that instead of losing two friends, we lost our only two squad mates with light machine guns. I didn't have time to mourn, I had to be tactical or die. We immediately all sprinted towards a large storage complex for grains and other perishables running past walls and rubble that was riddled with bullets soon after we milliseconds after we passed. After barging through the entrance of the building we assessed the situation and set up a perimeter. Our squad leader James started barking out commands. I was ordered to radio back to base and call for reinforcements while the rest of the squad got into cover and protected the two entrances.

"This is Foxtrot 22 Actual over!" I said.

"This is command we read you loud and clear what is the situation over."

"Multiple enemy hostiles moving to our location and 2 friendly KIA's. We need reinforcements and extraction immediately." I almost screamed

"We have your location and are dispatching two Transport helo's to your position ETA 3 minu-." That was the last thing I heard. A sudden force threw me to the ground as a searing hot pain washed over me like a tide. After that everything became a blur as I blinked in and out of consciousness. I heard bits and pieces of my squad mates dialogue but mostly just a low ringing. The first time I lost conscious I was being picked up by Samson our field medic. I came to when we were ascending some stairs towards the roof before blacking out again. The next time I awoke I noticed we were on the roof but Samson was nowhere to be seen and I was in stead being carried or rather dragged by Weston our engineer who was firing at the end of the hallway I was being dragged through but I still couldn't muster any strength to move my body or even look at who he was firing at as I started to fade out. My next and final time I opened my eyes during the fight was the shortest. I only got a glance of two Chinooks rapidly approaching and James our squad leader firing his gun at something that was out of my view before everything started to get brighter and eventually turning white.

The next time I woke up I was in a medical tent with Weston being the only one with me. I looked over and noticed the blank stare on his face. He kept silently muttering to himself. I tried to sit up but I quickly found out that I couldn't. I looked down at my chest and discovered that I was heavily bandaged. Later that day I was moved to the main base on the airfield. I found out I had been shot by an assault rifle with a hollow point round which exploded while in me causing a lot of blood loss. Another week passed and I still haven't heard from my squad or Weston causing me concern but I couldn't do any thing about it because I was shipped backed to the states and discharged with a purple heart. The injury healed but I have a permanent scar across my mid section. Now you are officially caught up in my morbidly repeating cycle of waking up going to work and going to sleep.

**Back to present time**

I was shaken from my day dream by my boss who did not look very happy. "Stop day dreaming and get back to work" He yelled at me. "Yes sir!" I said startled. I waited until he was back in his office and slumped back on the counter. "Rough day huh?" Said my co worker Amy. "Oh yeah" I said promptly. Amy had shoulder length brown hair that curled slightly and had brilliant green eyes that contrasted greatly to her darker hair. She was pretty much the only person I ever talked to. I liked her A LOT but could never work up the courage to tell her. The rest of the day went smoothly with the occasional rude customer but over all slow. Eventually my shift ended as I clocked out. I knew something was wrong as soon as I left work. Unnatural clouds lingered in the air and a ominous storm was brewing over head. I arrived home just as the storm hit and the wind and rain battered my apartment. I walked in and plopped down onto the sofa. I groaned and closed my eyes but before sleep could take me a bright flash covered me in what felt like sun light before the feeling of wind rushing past me and hitting something solid. Before I could even calculate what happened I blacked out.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic so please don't freak out over some mistakes. Criticism is welcome. I am not a Pegasister but I do like the mp fanfictions enough to write my own. Good bye to all. **


End file.
